Jason Voorhees (reboot timeline)
Jason Voorhees Is the main antagonist In the Friday the 13th reboot, a 2009 re-imagining of the original 1980 film. An alternate and updated version of the classic character of the same name, Jason was portrayed by Derek Mears, and briefly by Caleb Guss as a young boy. Unlike the original Jason Voorhees, this reboot version seems to be far more intelligent, utilizing traps and tunnels around Camp Crystal Lake to kill his victims. Biography Early life Born In 1969, with severe disfigurements and mental handicaps, Jason, as a child, lived near Crystal Lake with his mother Pamela Voorhees. Brought to Camp Crystal Lake at one point by his mother, Jason (who was 11 at the time), seemingly drowned In the lake, after camp counselors failed to watch him, but in reality, Jason survived this near-drowning. Unfortunately, his mother, believing her son has died, went on a homicidal rampage in 1980 (Note: Her gravestone in one of the movies says she died in 1979.), killing several counselors at Camp Crystal Lake to avenge her son's apparent demise. After his mother killed several counselors, Jason witnesses her being beheaded with a machete by the sole remaining counselor. As the counselor fled, Jason kept hearing voices, telling him to kill future counselors to avenge "his", and Mother's death. To do this, he collected the counselor's discarded machete, his mother's severed head, and a locket she carried, which contained a picture of himself and a much younger Pamela. For the next several years, Jason would live as a hermit in the Crystal Lake woods. Living among the dilapidated cabins of Camp Crystal Lake and in the mine system below the area, Jason steals what he needs from nearby residences and covers his deformed visage with an old sack. He also constructed an intimidating jacket by cutting off the top of a hunting jacket and sewing it over the top of a military jacket. Jason began to kill those who trespass on his territory, often disposing of the bodies of his victims, making it seem as though they had simply disappeared. The locals of Crystal Lake soon became aware of Jason, and avoided the old campgrounds, believing that if they left him alone he would do likewise (a theory supported by his lack of hostility prior to the arrival of trespassers). Rampage In 2008, a group of youths led by a boy named Wade hiked to Camp Crystal Lake. After the group sets up camp, Wade went off into the night to urinate and stumbled upon the marijuana, but as soon as he did, Jason murdered the boy with his machete. With Wade dead, Jason spied on Richie and Amanda, who are having sex in a tent. After having his presence sensed by Amanda, she sent Richie to confront the spy (whom they believe to be Wade); As a result, Jason proceeded to attack Amanda. After trapping Amanda inside her sleeping bag, the masked man killed her by dangling her upside-down from a tree over a campfire. After setting a bear trap nearby, Richie soon met his fate as he rushed to try and help Amanda.Friday the 13th With Richie incapacitated, Jason ventured to his and his mother's old house, where he attacked Whitney Miller and her boyfriend Mike. Entering a tunnel beneath the house, Jason began to shove his machete up through the floorboards, injuring Mike, who he drags into the tunnels through a trapdoor and finishes off. Chasing Whitney back to the campsite, Jason killed Richie with his machete after Whitney attempted to help her friend out of the bear trap. Tearing his machete out of Richie's head, Jason prepared to strike Whitney down too but relents at the last second, noticing the girl's resemblance to his mother Pamela when she was younger. Taking Whitney back to his lair, Jason shackled her to the wall and gives her his mother's locket. Afterwards, Jason made sure to dispose the bodies of Whitney's friends, leaving practically no trace of them, stumping the authorities. Six weeks after abducting Whitney and murdering her friends, Jason travels to a farm, an employee of which, Donnie, had infringed upon his territory to take some of the marijuana Wade had been after. Luring Donnie up into the attic of a barn, Jason attacked him, and during the scuffle, had his sack pulled off. With Donnie startled by his now exposed face, Jason killed the farmhand by slashing his throat with a machete. After killing Donnie, Jason reached down to collect his sack, but as soon as he did, he spotted a hockey mask among the piled junk in the room. Taking the mask, Jason tried it on and, after glancing at himself in a nearby mirror, decides to keep it and leave the sack behind. Returning to Crystal Lake, Jason found a group of college students traveling to start off party in a house owned by the group's leader, Trent Sutton. While Nolan and girlfriend Chelsea waterski on the lake, Jason killed Nolan while he was driving Trent's motorboat by shooting him in the head from afar with a bow and arrow. Chelsea, who had accidentally been hit by the boat after Nolan died and lost control of it, hid from him under the Crystal Lake dock. After looking around for her, Jason spotted her and stabbed her in the head with his machete through the dock slats. When night fell, Jason, carrying Donnie's corpse, went back to Camp. After hearing noises uttered by the hidden Clay Miller (Whitney's brother) and his friend Jenna Montgomery, he turned on the camp lights and began to thrash about in search of the cause of the noise. After knocking several stacked canoes over, Jason finally gave up in his search and continued to transport Donnie's body to his lair. Underground, Jason takes the body to his storage and leaves Clay's bag (which he found on the campgrounds) with Whitney. Settling down, Jason began to sharpen his machete, but was suddenly interrupted after experiencing a flashback of his mother's death, prompting him to throw a tantrum and begin to thrashing him wildly again, nearly attacking the panicking Whitney before she soothes him by saying his name and showing him his mother's locket. After being calmed down Jason left Whitney.Friday the 13th Killer Cut Going to Trent's house sometime later, Jason watches Trent and Bree have sex but he sees a light in the tool shed and heads towards it where he confronts Chewie. After attacking Chewie, the boy tried to defend himself with a screwdriver, but also met his fate, after Jason grabbed the tool and stabs him in the throat with it. After hanging Chewie's corpse up from the shed ceiling, Jason then returns returns to the window where he saw Trent and Bree having sex but sees a escaped Whitney who tries to get the orgasming lovers attention by knocking on the window is captured before they can her by Jason and dragged back to his lair. After returning Whitney, Jason then cuts the lights to the house. Jason them attacks Lawrence, who had come in search of Chewie. Fighting with Lawrence, Jason lost his grasp on the boy, who escapes from the shed and began running back to Trent's house. Grabbing an axe, Jason hurls the weapon at the fleeing Lawrence's back, severely injuring him. After leaving Lawrence alive for several minutes in attempt to lure his friends out of the house has failed, Jason, finished Lawrence off and climbed onto the roof of Trent's house. Sneaking in, Jason killed Bree by impaling her on a door hook and, shortly afterward, kills Officer Bracke by stabbing him in the eye with a fireplace poker, the officer having been earlier called to the house by Clay. When Clay, Jenna and Trent run from the house, Jason went after Trent, following him to the main road. When a motorist stops to help Trent, Jason, before Trent can hop in the driver's pickup truck, skewered the boy with his machete and subsequently impales him on one of several spikes protruding from the back of the truck. After the truck driver flees in a panic with Trent still hanging on the back of his vehicle, Jason tracks Clay and Jenna down to the tunnels, where the duo had found and freed Whitney. Chasing after the three, Jason manages to murder Jenna by impaling her with his machete before following the Miller siblings through a tunnel which leads to an overturned bus. Catching up with Clay, Jason begins beating him, only to be distracted by Whitney long enough for her and her brother to escape to the barn where Donnie worked. Fighting with Clay in the barn, Jason is injured when, Clay sets a bear trap off on his shoulder (after being distracted by Whitney disguised as his Mother) and wraps a hanging chain around his neck with Whitney before tossing one end of the chain into Donnie's woodchipper. Lifted off the ground due to the chain being caught in the spinning blades of the woodchipper, Jason, before this hanging kills him, falls to the ground when the wooden beam the chain was thrown over breaks. Still restrained by the chain and woodchipper, Jason, as he tries to attack, is stabbed in the chest by Whitney, an attack which seemingly kills him. After being stabbed, the presumably dead Jason is brought to a Crystal Lake dock, where he, his mask and Pamela's locket are dumped in the lake by Whitney and Clay. Falling to the bottom of the lake, Jason, still alive and very angry, shoots upward and comes crashing through the dock and grabs Whitney, leaving her fate and Clay's ambiguous. Personality As a young boy, Jason was often bullied and teased relentlessly by fellow campers and often ignored by counselors due to his disfiguring appearance and the only one who showed him any sympathy was his mother alone. After his supposed drowning and Pamela's massacre and eventual death (which he witnessed), Jason eventually grew up into a deeply disturbed and misanthropic individual. Jason is shown to prefer to isolate himself from others and was horribly territorial as he would kill anyone who stepped foot on his turf. He lacks little if any empathy for his victims as he only has sympathy for his mother. Despite his disfigurements, Jason is not at all foolish and is extremely skilled at tricking and out smarting his victims. He is also a resourceful and skilled hunter as he became somewhat of a survivalist living in the woods on his own. Despite this, Jason has a very short temper and if irritated in the slightest will often lash out in anger and become extremely violent (evidenced by his memory of his mothers decapitation, which resulted in him lashing out). Jason is also highly deluded and mentally broken as he comes to think that Whitney is his mother which is why he keeps her chained in his lair, reminding him of the only person who showed him any love. His love for his mother is the only empathy Jason has which is shown as he always has her locket with him and why he keeps her decapitated head or any remnants of her in general. Physical appearance In the reboot, Jason first wore his burlap bandaged mask with one eyehole in its left side (same as in Part 2), an intimidating jacket in a very dark blue color (constructed by Jason himself by cutting off the top part of a hunting coat and sewing it over the top of a military coat) with a very worn light brown t-shirt underneath, worn out dark grey work pants and brown boots. He is once again bald (with dirty-blonde longish hair projecting backwards), skull deformities similar to his Part 2 appearance, somewhat lean or overweight build, his right eye is grayed over (possibly blindness due to severe cataract) and his malformed lips in cleft palate completely expose his deformed gums and teeth. The hockey mask, which he finds inside a barn at the middle of the movie, is very similar to the one seen in Part 3, with a creamy/beige color tone and some scratches at its face. Trivia * Jason was born in 1969 in the reboot timeline. Unlike in the original timeline, where he was born in 1946/45, 23/24 years prior. * He seems to have taken archery classes as a child (probably taught by his mother herself). This is seen when he uses a bow with incredible marksmanship to kill Nolan. Additionally, several trophies appear in his room in the Voorhees House. List of confirmed victims of Jason Voorhees # Wade: Head struck with a machete. # Amanda: Caught on fire. # Mike: Repeatedly stabbed with a machete. # Richie: Leg caught in a bear trap, head struck with a machete. # Donnie: Throat slit with a machete. # Nolan: Head shot with a bow and arrow. # Chelsea: Head stabbed with a machete. # Chewie: Throat stabbed with a screwdriver. # Lawrence: Axed in chest through back. # Bree: Impaled on mounted deer antlers. # Officer Bracke: Eye impaled with a fireplace poker. # Trent Sutton: Stabbed with a machete and impaled on a rail spike on the back of a truck. # Jenna Montgomery: Stabbed with a machete. Debatable murders # Whitney Miller # Clay Miller Appearances Films * Friday the 13th Death Gallery Jason without his mask.jpg Jason with his hockey mask.png Jason with his burlap mask.png Jason searching for Whitney in the bus.png Jason Voorhees.jpg Remake-jason-voorhees.gif JasonRemake.jpg References Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Voorhees Family Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Alternate Versions of Jason Voorhees Category:Unknown fate Category:Kidnapper Category:Main antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Undead characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Slashers Category:Non-Speaking Category:Mama Boys Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Adults